Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci
Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci (失われた記憶の痕跡, Ushinawareta kioku no konseki) - to opowieść stworzona przez Adstrax'a opowiadająca o losach Polaka Adama Rzegnicowskiego, który przypadkowo znalazł się w Soul Society próbując radzić sobie w nowym otoczeniu. UWAGA!!! Opowieść zawiera cenzuralne treści!!! Postacie Główne Dział po zakończeniu opowieści Drugoplanowe Dział po zakończeniu opowieści Poboczne Dział po zakończeniu opowieści Historia w punktach # Nietypowa śmierć # Zebranie Gotei 13 # Nowy przybysz # Zlecony zabójca # Pierwsze problemy # Niespodziewany ratunek # Drugi raz wśród "żywych" # Rozpoczęcie treningu # Poznanie ze stróżem # CDN... Rozdziały Prolog Pamięć - czy jest wymazana w chwili śmierci? A może wędruje dalej z duszą do innego świata? Tego się nie dowiemy, ale czasami los sprawia, że ktoś może mieć swoje wspomnienia... Tak w przypadku naszego głównego bohatera, gdyż "śmierć to dopiero początek". ___________________ Gdzieś w Polsce. - Co jest do jasnej cholery?! - mówi Adam unosząc się powoli nad swoim ciałem. - Dlaczego mam ranę na brzuchu a w głowie dziurę?! I czemu ja do kurwy nędzy latam?! Ciało znajdowało się w kuchni niedaleko okna. Miało kłutą ranę i rozszarpaną lewą część głowy, jakby została podrapana przez lwa. - Ehhh... No cóż. Zobaczymy co jest po drugiej stronie... Zbyt krótko żyłem... - westchnął chłopak. - Adamie... musisz poznać... - nagle odezwał się tajemniczy głos w głowie. - Co tym razem? Halucynacje??? - ... nie pozwolę... byś... omniał... W tej chwili kącikiem oka, Adam zobaczył ryk i rozpacz swoich rodziców, którzy przyszli zaraz po tym jak usłyszeli dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nagle przed oczami bohatera zrobiło się strasznie jasno i zniknął z tego świata. Epizod I - Alarm 5 miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Sztucznej Karakurze, 10 dni po wydarzeniach w Polsce. W Soul Society, w Seireitei - miejsce, w którym urzędują Shinigami broniących równowagę pomiędzy ich światem a Światem Żywych, odbyło się nadzwyczajne zebranie kapitanów w barakach 1. Oddziału. - Dziękuje za tak szybkie przybycie. - powiedział starzec, będący przed wszystkimi innymi kapitanami, który okazuje być Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Kapitan Głównodowodzący Gotei 13. W jego zasięgu wzroku było 12 kapitanów, po sześciu z prawej i lewej strony. - Mam bardzo niepokojącą wieść. - kontynuował Yamamoto - Dzisiaj o godzinie 8.46 w okręgu 75. Rukongai Wakataze odkryto obecność Arrancara. Większość zgromadzonych ludzi słysząc te słowa zdziwiła się na tą informację. - Jak to możliwe? Sądziłem, że większość silnych Arrancarów została wyeliminowana 5 miesięcy temu! - niepokojąco głośno powiedział mężczyzna o długich, białych włosach. - To prawda, kapitanie Ukitake. Ale najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie wiemy, jak on się tutaj dostał. Nie wykryliśmy żadnych zawirowań w przestrzeniach między wymiarami, a oni powinni być w Hueco Mundo. Bo tak naprawdę nie wiemy, ilu Aizen mógł ich stworzyć - wytłumaczył kapitan 12. Oddziału i jednocześnie dyrektor IBiRS Mayuri Kurotsuchi. - O rany. Czyli to znaczy, że któryś z nas musi go wyeliminować? - powiedział z swym charakterystycznym głosem Shunsui Kyōraku. - Phi... Tylko jeden? Ja się nie piszę. Zanim się rozkręcę, będzie po zabawie. - powiedział wielki mężczyzna z kolczastymi, czarnymi włosami, czyli kapitan 11. Oddziału Kenpachi Zaraki. - W takim razie, kto ma zająć się tą sprawą, Kapitanie Dowódco? - spytał się nowy kapitan 5. Oddziału Shinji Hirako, były lider grupy Vizardów, którzy przysłużyli się w czasie walk w Sztucznej Karakurze. ___________________ Tymczasem... Główny bohater zaczął się budzić po nietypowej podróży. - Auć... moja głowa... - narzekał chłopak wstając i jednocześnie trzymając się lewej strony głowy, tam gdzie była rana. Po chwili poczuł, że coś ma na sobie jakąś płytkę. - Co jest?! Ktoś mi założył gips, czy jak? Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył zieloną polanę o zapachu wiosny, niebo było błękitne, a w oddali znajdowały się pola, lasy i drobne budynki na tle jakiś gór. - Jeżeli to jest niebo, to kompletnie inaczej wygląda, niż sobie wyobrażałem. - pomyślał, kiedy rozgłądał się wokół siebie. Po chwili spojrzał na ubranie i wywołało u niego lekki szok. - Co to jest za ubranie do cholery?? A ten miecz? Adam był ubrany w szare kimono, które sięgało do kostek przepasane beżowym pasem, sandały z lnu o kolorze lekko czarnym oraz białe skarpetki. Miał ok 21 lat, był średniego wzrostu, miał lekką muskulaturę ciała, czarne jak smoła krótkie włosy a oczy koloru piwnego. Przy jego lewym oku, tam gdzie była rana znajdowała się biała płytka w kształcie półksiężyca z kilkoma jasnozielonymi punktami. Miecz był długi jak jego ramię, a rękojeść była w kolorze niebieskim, którego kształt przypominał sześciokąt. - Bez jaj... Jestem samurajem, czy co?! Kilka minut i takie wyposażenie... Dziwne te niebo - z niedowierzaniem powiedział do siebie, uważnie się przyglądając swojemu wdzianku. Tak naprawdę to miejsce to Soul Society i nie wie, że będzie miał niedługo problemy... - No dobra. Trzeba się rozejrzeć i kogoś poszukać - powiedziawszy do siebie ruszył w kierunku budynków, które zobaczył w oddali. Kilkanaście minut później Adam dotarł do wioski. Była mała i bardzo wynędzniała, w której mieszkało około 120 osób. Wszyscy mieli poszarpane, brudne ubranie, które można wyczuć z dobrych kilku metrów oraz chodzili na bosaka. Nie wahając się dłużej, Adam spytał się pierwszego napotkanego człowieka: - Przepraszam, co to za... - A..A..Arrancar!!!! - wykrzyknał w zupenie innym języku mieszkaniec na całe gardło, kiedy tylko spojrzał na gościa - Ratuj się kto może!!!! Chwilę potem cała wieś grzmiała jak burza od paniki, uciekając we wszystkie strony świata. - No świetnie... Nie dość, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jestem, to jeszcze wszyscy gadają w zupełnie innym języku!? KURWA MAĆ!!!! - krzyknął wkurzony bohater i bez chwili namysłu uciekł z wioski w kierunku najbliższego lasu. Po 10 minutach usiadłszy zmęczony pod drzewem w środku lasu stwierdził: - Wygląda na to, że nie mogłem gorzej wdepnąć... Jednak niedługo przekona się, że to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej... Epizod II - Pierwszy kontakt W czasie spotkania kapitanów, po wymianie kliku zdań pomiędzy członkami, w końcu po półgodzinnej debacie, Yamamoto zadecydował mówiąc słowami: - Zatem ustanowione! Osobą odpowiedzialną za wyeliminowanie intruza jest kapitan 2. Oddziału Suì-Fēng, natomiast reszta oddziałów ma być w stanie podwyższonego ryzyka w razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji w dalszym rozwoju sytuacji. To moja ostateczna decyzja! Powiedziawszy to, generał stuknął laską w podłogę, która oznaczała koniec zebrania i możliwość pójścia do swoich siedzib. Kapitanowie zaczęli rozchodzić się we wszystkich kierunkach. Ukitake z Kyōraku poszli razem dyskutując o tej sprawie, Hirako wraz z kapitanem 9. Oddziału Kenseiem Mugurumą i dowódcą 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim rozmawiali na temat możliwego spotkania z innymi Vizardami w Świecie Żywych a kapitan 4. Oddziału Unohan Retsu poszła szybkim krokiem po swojej siedziby, aby przygotować na wszelki wypadek miejsca łóżkowe. Po chwili przed siedzibą 1. Oddziału zostali tylko Suì-Fēng i Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który po chwili spytał się jej: - Jak byś mogła pani kapitan Suì-Fēng nie rozszarpywać go na strzępy, ponieważ chciałbym go zbadać w celu pozyskania dodatkowych informacji. Dowódca Ōnmitsukidō spojrzawszy się na kapitana nie mówiąc ani słowa zniknęła, dając do zrozumienia Mayuriemu o braku takiej możliwości. Po tej sytuacji będąc trochę wkurzony i zawiedziony powiedział na głos do siebie: - Eh. No cóż. Myślałem, że będę miał jakieś zajęcie, a jednak znów będę się nudził. Może uporządkuję dane w dokumentacji? Po chwili poszedł do swoich baraków zastanawiając się nad ciekawym zajęciem. ___________________ W tym samym momencie, gdzieś w lesie. Adam rozmyślał nad swoim ruchem. - No dobra. Rozważmy moje położenie. Jestem sam, bez wsparcia, bez rodziny. Mam jakiś dziwny uniform i broń. Nikt mnie nie rozumie i uciekają jak mnie zobaczą. Innymi słowy, jestem w gównianej sytuacji i chyba gorzej być nie może - powiedziawszy to podrapał się po głowie będąc trochę zasmucony. Zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim dawnym życiem wśród żywych, straciwszy całkiem dużo - rodzinę, wspaniałe miejsce nad morzem, być może długie życie i dziewczynę, z którą był związany przez dwa lata. Ale teraz to znikło i nigdy nie wróci do niego. Po chwili otrząsnął się po wspomnieniach i poklepawszy się po twarzy stwierdził: - Nie... Nie mogę teraz rozpaczać! Muszę się wziąć w garść i iść do przodu! Po chwili wstał i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, z którego wybiegł po kilkunastu minutach. Wędrował po lesie z jakąś godzinę wolnym krokiem i w końcu wyszedłszy z gęstwiny na otwartą przestrzeń trochę leżącą na wzniesieniu, zobaczył krajobraz tak piękny, że aż westchnął z wrażenia. „Ale tu pięknie... Jak z obrazów słynnych impresjonistycznych malarzy. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby ludzie byli do zrozumienia.” W czasie rozglądania się zobaczył w oddali górzysty teren, w którym jedna góra przypominała Fudżi z Japonii, gdzie Adam zawsze chciał tam polecieć. Przyglądając się jej bohater stwierdził rozglądając się na olbrzymie obszary terenu tego świata: „Hmm... Mam wrażenie, że będę się tutaj włóczyć samotnie przez całą wieczność. Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem życie po śmierci...” Nagle wokół Adama pojawiło się około 50 osób oddalonych na kilkanaście metrów od niego, wyglądających jak ninja z filmów japońskich. Byli na czarno ubrani zasłaniając wszystko oprócz oczu i każdy z nich miał broń. Chłopak zorientowawszy się, że został otoczony i będąc trochę zaskoczony, pomyślał: „ Cholera... Co teraz? Zginę od jakiś osobników udających asasynów?” - nagle uświadamiając pewną rzecz rozszerzył szeroko oczy. „Kurna... Nie wiem jak walczyć na miecze! Mam nadzieję, że nie mają złych intencji...” Po chwili pojawiła się nowa osoba wyraźnie rozróżniająca się od innych. Była to kobieta niższa od Adama, miała czarne kimono z białym płaszczem z bursztynową podszewką, czarne krótkie włosy z dwoma warkoczami ze złotymi obrączkami, złoty pas, a z tyłu miała krótką katanę. Widząc nową postać, bohater pomyślał: „A kto to? Przywódca? Może z nią uda się jakoś dogadać.” Bez chwili zastanowienia spytał się jej: - Kim wy jesteście i czego ode mnie chcecie? Suì-Fēng usłyszawszy przybysza mocno się zdziwiła mówiąc w myślach: „Kto to jest? Ma małą maskę, prawie niewidoczną. Ale on ma strój nieprzypominający uniform Shinigami ani Arrancara. A jeszcze ten język? Kompletnie nie mogę go zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi... A reiatsu ma zbliżone do Arrancara, ale też nie do końca. Lecz bez względu na to, muszę go wyeliminować, aby nie sprawiał problemów.” Bez chwili namysłu odpowiedziała przybyszowi z Polski w swoim języku: - Nie wiem, czy zrozumiesz moje słowa, ale musisz zginąć! Na niego! - wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Adama. - Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli członkowie 2. Oddziału, wyciągnęli swoją broń i ruszyli na a'la Arrancara. Adam zorientowawszy się w sytuacji odruchowo chwycił za katanę i mając drżące ręce i pot spływający po całym ciele, pomyślał: „Kurwa! Wygląda na to, że zginę dość marnie, nawet ich nie znając... No to papa po raz drugi... - zamknął oczy czekając na swoją kolejną, dziwną śmierć.” Epizod III - Powrót Przez kilka chwil, nic się nie działo z ciałem przybysza. Ani bólu, metalu, cieknącej krwi po ciele, nic… Bohater otworzył oczy i mocno się zdziwił z powodu nieoczekiwanej sytuacji. Wszyscy ninja leżeli bez przytomności z połamanymi mieczami a chłopak był nietknięty. - Co jest?? Nowy świat czy znowu coś się wydarzyło? Po chwili zauważył nową postać, skierowaną w kierunku kapitan. Była w pomarańczowej koszuli, czarnych spodniach, miała ciemną karnację skóry i fioletowe włosy zawiązane w koński kok. Żółtodziób w szermierce zauważył też zdziwienie u dowódcy oddziału. Nie wiedział jednak, że nowa postać była dla niej bardzo bliska… - Jak się masz?? - powiedziała z ciepłym, kobiecym głosem osoba. - Yoruichi-sama! - odpowiedziała ze zdziwieniem Suì-Fēng. Adam patrząc na obecną sytuację, pomyślał: „Jeszcze żyję… Ale jeden fałszywy ruch i kopnę w kalendarz… Mam nadzieję, że teraz uda mi się jakoś z nimi dogadać…” W tym czasie: - A cóż to? Polujesz sobie na jakiegoś przystojniaka? - mówiąc japońszczyzną zażartowała z kapitan Yoruichi. - Co?! Ja… muszę go zabić z polecenia Kapitana Dowódcy! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna mając wypieki na policzkach. - Oj na to ci nie pozwolę… Wybacz, ale muszę to zrobić. Nie martw się, gdyż zapomnisz tego, co się zaraz wydarzy… Nagle w mgnieniu oka Yoruichi używając Shunpo pojawiła się za Suì-Fēng i uderzyła ręką w potylicę powodując u niej utratę przytomności i po chwili upadła bezwładnie na ziemię. Nasz bohater mając szeroko otwarte usta rozmyślał: „O kurwa! Ale jest szybka… Chwila, czy mam się cieszyć czy nie? Gdybym ją zaatakował, to rozwali mnie w kilka sekund. Ba mniej niż w sekundę…” Nowoprzybyła postać, która była bardziej kobieca od poprzedniczki podeszła do niepewnego chłopaka i przyglądając się mu, spytała go w dość znanym języku: - Czy teraz mnie rozumiesz? Słysząc pytanie, Adam od razu odpowiedział w tym samym języku: - Tak… Umiem mówić po angielsku, ale niezbyt dobrze… Zaraz… SKĄD ZNASZ TEN JĘZYK?! Przez chwilę był zadowolony, że ktoś go w końcu zrozumiał, ale jednocześnie był oszołomiony faktem cytując jego myśl: „Co do jasnej cholery robi w tym świecie angol?” - Nauczyłam się w Świecie Żywych. Poza tym to niebezpieczne miejsce dla kogoś, kto nie umie walczyć z Zanpakutō. - Eeee… Czym? - Kataną. To co trzymasz w swoich drżących rączkach - mówiąc żartobliwie kobieta skierowała dłoń w kierunku broni. - Haha. Zabawne… No dobra. Kim jesteś i gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? -zapytał się Adam chowając miecz do ciemnoniebieskiej pochwy. - Nazywam się Yoruichi, a obecne jesteśmy w Soul Society. Musimy się szybko zbierać. - Zgadzam się, tylko gdzie? Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tymi narwańcami… - Do miasta Karakura w Świecie Żywych do osoby, która ci pomoże. W tej chwili wyciągnęła tajemniczy przedmiot w kształcie szkatułki i wyrzucając je w powietrze, otworzyła portal kilka metrów od nich. - Wow… Prawie jak z filmów science-fiction - z podziwem stwierdził Adam. - No dalej! Nie mamy czasu na gadaninę, a poza tym to bezpieczna droga. Chodź! Yoruichi wziąwszy go za rękę wskoczyła do otwartego wymiaru, który po chwili się zamknął wywołując mocny błysk światła. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu, Suì-Fēng ocknęła się i widząc nadal nieprzytomnych członków oddziału z szokiem pomyślała: „Co tu się do cholery wydarzyło? Nie czuję tego intruza, może on wybuchł…” Kiedy wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu, krzyknęła do swoich ludzi: - Jeśli w tej chwili nie ocknięcie się, to będziecie za karę wykonywać tyle ćwiczeń, że będziecie spać przez tydzień!! ___________________ Tymczasem w Dangai… Dwójka uciekinierów w szybkim tempie zbliżała się do innego świata. Yoruichi biegła w swoim rytmie, lecz Adam ledwo co mógł nadążać. W pewnej chwili prowadząca zawołała: - Tylko uważaj pod nogi, jak będziemy przekraczać. - A to dlaczego? - Zaraz się dowiesz… - tajemniczo się uśmiechnęła fioletowłosa. Przed nimi otworzyły się wrota, które znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Yoruichi bez problemu stanęła w powietrzu w przeciwieństwie do Adama, który zaczął spadać, krzycząc: - NIECH TO SZLAG!!!! Po krótkiej „podróży” na ziemię, chłopak uderzył głową w betonowy chodnik. Przez krótki moment nie mógł się ruszać, lecz po chwili zaczął powoli dochodzić do siebie, trzymając się za głowę powiedział: - Jak dorwę tę sukę, to chyba… Nie dokończywszy swojej kwestii zobaczył, że obok niego stoi wysoki chłopak z pomarańczowymi, krótkimi włosami ubranego w szkolny mundurek. - Kurwa… Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zobaczył jak spadałem… - Widziałby, ale nie może. On akurat nie wie, że tu jesteśmy - odpowiedziała nagle przewodniczka. - Nie może? Czy ty go znasz? - spytał się Adam widząc zasmuconą dziewczynę. - Tak. Ale to długa historia. Opowiem ci jak będziemy na miejscu. W czasie, gdy a’la Arrancar powoli wstał i wytrzepał się z kurzu, licealista odszedł z miejsca „lądowania” mając mocno przygnębioną minę. - No dobra. To gdzie teraz? - spytał się Adam. - Idziemy do Sklepu Urahary. To niedaleko stąd - odpowiedziała Yoruichi, która po chwili zaczęła iść w tym kierunku. Chłopak posłusznie podążał za nią, a w czasie spaceru Polak oglądał miejski krajobraz Karakury. Znajdowało się niedaleko Tokio w Japonii. Była wiosenna, ciepła pogoda, a niebo było prawie bezchmurne. Po 5 minutach znaleźli się przed drzwiami docelowego budynku. Adam nie mógł rozpoznać znaków znajdujących się nad drzwiami oraz nie znał stylu architektonicznego sklepu, ponieważ mieszkając kiedyś w Europie nie potrafił określić, w którym miejscu się znajdował. W tym czasie myślał: „Gdzie ja jestem do cholery? Uspokój się i nie panikuj. Poczekaj na rozwój wydarzeń.” Przewodniczka rozsunęła drzwi wejściowe i weszła do środka, a odmieniec ostrożnie poszedł za nią. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wewnątrz budynku przypominał zwykły sklep z różnorodnym asortymentem. Po chwili, Yoruichi zawołała po japońsku: - Kisuke, przyprowadziłam gościa! Nagle z tylnego pomieszczenia wyszedł wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o słomkowatych włosach ubrany w zielony płaszcz i pasiasty biało-zielony kapelusz. - Aaaa. Yoruichi-san, witaj! Kto jest naszym gościem? - zawołał w radosnym tonie właściciel. Dziewczyna odsunęła się pokazując Adama. Urahara spojrzawszy się bardzo uważnie na przybysza spytał się: - Z kim mam przyjemność? Chłopak mając zamyśloną minę próbował zrozumieć, co do niego powiedział Kisuke. - On nie mówi po naszemu - wtrąciła się dziewczyna. - Aaaa… Zaraz będzie wszystko w cacy. - szybko odpowiedział sklepikarz, który podszedł do jednej z półek z produktami. Po minucie wrócił trzymając w ręku jakiś mały, okrągły przedmiot, który przypominał landrynkę. Yoruichi domyślając się, co chce osiągnąć, powiedziała po angielsku do gościa: - Proszę to połknąć, a zobaczysz coś ciekawego… Adam trochę niechętnie wziął to „coś” i bez chwili namysłu wziął kulkę do ust, pomyślał: „No dobra. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że nie…” Nagle usłyszał w swojej głowie dość głośny szum trwający na kilka sekund, jakby był w czasie sztormu nad morzem. - O kurna… Co to było? - spytał się trzymając się za głowę. Po chwili będąc mocno zdziwiony zawołał: - Chwila… Czy ja… mówię w innym języku??!! - No tak! To zawsze działa! - uśmiała się dziewczyna tym widokiem. - Co to ma… Ejj… Zrozumiałem Cię! - z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem powiedział chłopak. - To cukierek modyfikujący język mówiony jaki i usłyszany zastępując ten oryginalny. Teraz nauczyłeś się języka japońskiego w zaledwie kilka sekund, nieźle co? - odpowiedział Urahara swoim charakterystycznym sposobie mówienia. - Moment… To jesteśmy w Japonii?! - A dokładnie pod Tokio w Karakura. - dodała Yoruichi. - To znaczy, że mogę wrócić do domu do rodziny?? - Nie możesz… Dusze bardzo źle znoszą długie podróże i może to spowodować utratę świadomości. - ze smutkiem powiedział Kisuke. Po chwili ciszy, Adam będąc trochę zawiedziony, że możliwość powrotu do swojego życia została na zawsze zamknięta, powiedział: - No cóż… Trzeba żyć jakoś dalej. Dobra, koniec tych smutków!!! W sumie zawsze chciałem zwiedzić Japonię… - Głowa do góry… Nie powinieneś się tak załamywać się… - pocieszyła chłopaka Yoruichi. - Kto tu niby się załamuje?! - odpowiedział z irytacją Adam - Jestem kurna twardy jak skała a nie jak masło… Na tą wypowiedź cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać, aby poprawić nastrój. Po chwili sklepikarz powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie: - Z kim mam przyjemność? - A tak… Nazywam się Adam Rzegnicowski. - Eeeee… jak?! - spytali się Kisuke i Yoruichi robiąc ciężkie miny z powodu dziwnego imienia. - Adam to moje imię, a nazwisko możecie sobie darować - uśmiechnął się Europejczyk. - W porządku Adam-san. Nazywam się Kisuke Urahara i sprzedaję różne duchowe przedmioty z Soul Society. Może mógłbyś opowiedzieć swoją historię? - Chętnie, w sumie ja też mam dużo pytań, bo ciągle jestem zaskakiwany nowościami. Cała trójka udała się w głąb budynku, a właściciel zawołał do Tessaia, aby zamknął sklep oraz zaparzył herbatkę dla wszystkich. Epizod IV - Rozpoznanie Po 5 minutach Urahara, Yoruichi i Adam siedzieli przy stole w dużym pomieszczeniu przypominający główny pokój bez dużej ilości mebli. Została już podana zielona herbata przez Tessaia - dużego, wysokiego mężczyzny w niebieskim fartuszku, z czarnymi włosami i zarostem oraz mający proste okulary. Wkrótce i on dołączył się do trójki poprzednio przedstawiając się z gościem: - Witam, jestem Tessai Tsukabishi. Z kim mam przyjemność? - Adam Rzegnicowski, miło Pana poznać. - Mnie również. Lubisz zieloną czy czarną herbatę, Rzegnicowski-dono? Yoruichi i Kisuke słysząc Tessaia, który jako jedyny powiedział bez problemów nazwisko Adama, z niedowierzaniem zawołali jednocześnie: - Zrozumiałeś jego nazwisko?! - Tak, umiem rozpoznać takie nazwiska, ponieważ przywiązuję dużą uwagę to tego… - Lubię każdy rodzaj herbaty… i miło to słyszeć… - uśmiechnął się gość. Po chwili Kisuke rozpoczął główną rozmowę popijając gorący napój: - Tak więc… Jak znalazłeś się w Soul Society? - Hmm… Z czego co pamiętam… - zaczął zastanawiać się chłopak - Unosiłem się nad swoim ciałem w swoim mieszkaniu w Polsce, usłyszałem jakiś głos, błysnęło mocne światło i bum jestem w tamtym świecie… - Pamiętasz, jak umarłeś? - zdziwiła się Yoruichi. - Tak, a coś nie tak? - Bardzo rzadko zdarza się, żeby dusza pamiętała swoją śmierć i to jeszcze mając katanę. To naprawdę dziwne… Opowiadaj dalej - powiedział sklepikarz. - Dalej... Poszedłem do jakiejś wioski spytać się, gdzie jestem, a on w odpowiedzi krzyknął coś na a i zwiali we wszystkie strony świata… - Na Arrancara mi nie wyglądasz… A pamiętasz jakieś szczegóły swojej śmierci? - Niestety nie… Tylko pamiętam, że moje ciało miało ranę na brzuchu i ogromną dziurę w głowie tam, gdzie mam teraz tą płytkę. - A więc o Tobie pisały gazety o tajemniczej śmierci - wtrącił się Tessai. - Co?! Jak to?? - Do tej pory nie ustalili tego dziwnego wypadku, a właśnie mija dziesiąty dzień od twojego wypadku… - Heh. Przynajmniej jestem sławny i raczej nie dowiedzą się co było przyczyną… A tak przy okazji, co to jest ten Arrancar? - uśmiawszy się zwrócił się do Urahary. - To istoty duchowe jak ty z tą różnicą, że powstali oni z Hollowów i chcąc zyskać większą moc, próbowali zyskać moce Shinigami. Występują jedynie w świecie zwanym Hueco Mundo. Mają ubiór wprost negatywny do uniformu Shinigami, czyli są na biało ubrani oraz mają pozostałości maski. - Hollow? Shinigami? Hueco Mundo? Coraz więcej niewiadomych… - podrapał się po głowie Rzegnicowski - To czemu ja mam szare ubranko? Może jestem hybrydą? - Może… Będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć, ale to za moment. Mamy dużo czasu, śmiało mów dalej - zachęcała dziewczyna. - No dobra… Co to byli za ninja i ten dowódca, którzy chcieli mnie poćwiartować? - Są to członkowie jednego z 13. Oddziałów z Soul Society, a dokładniej z Seireitei. Mówiąc jaśniej, był to druga dywizja zwana Ōnmitsukidō czyli Tajne Służby Operacyjne. Na ich czele stoi kapitan Suì-Fēng. Mają zadania jak na przykład eliminowanie niechcianych osobników. - Aha. A czemu ta „dowódczyni” była zdziwiona widząc ciebie? - zwrócił się do Yoruichi Adam. - Kiedyś była moją podopieczną w czasach mojego „panowania” nad Oddziałem oraz bardzo mnie lubi - powiedziała w skrócie kobieta. - Rozumiem… To dlatego chcieli zabić, bo byłem według ich Arrancarem? - Na to wygląda - powiedział Kisuke - Widzisz, Arrancarzy i Shinigami to wrogowie. Tych których spotkałeś będąc tam, są również strażnikami równowagi pomiędzy swoim światem a ludzkim. Dodatkowo chronią ludzkie dusze przed Hollowami w trakcie ich wysyłania do Soul Society. A te Hollowy to także dusze, tylko zamienili się w potwory mające dziurę na piersi oraz maskę zakrywającą ich twarze z powodu bycia zjedzonym przez innych „Pustych” lub zamieniając się w nie po wielu miesiącach tułania się po świecie. A Shinigami eliminują ich, aby nie stwarzały dużych niebezpieczeństw… Czy rozumiesz coś z tej gadaniny? - Eeeee… w 60 procentach… - odpowiedział trochę zastanawiający się gość popijając swoją herbatę. - Natomiast ci ludzie, których spotkałeś w wiosce to zwykłe dusze, które urzędują w różnych okręgach Rukongai. A byłeś w 75. okręgu Wakataze - odezwała się Yoruichi. - Dobrze wiedzieć. A co t… - A właśnie, pamiętasz tego chłopaka z ulicy? - przerwała dziewczyna. - Tak… Kto to taki? - To Kurosaki Ichigo. Był także Shinigami, który… - Zastępczym… - wtrącił się Urahara w swoim stylu mając w ręku wachlarzyk. - Daj mi dokończyć, Kisuke! - odpowiedziała z irytacją ciemnoskóra kobieta - … stracił swoje moce w bitwie o utrzymaniu pokoju światów. Właśnie mija piąty miesiąc od tego wydarzenia. Co chwilę zaskakiwał nas swoją determinacją i szybkim rozwojem. - A czy on stracił je na zawsze czy istnieje jakaś szansa na odzyskanie ich? - spytał się z zainteresowaniem Adam. - Chyba tak, ale potrzeba czasu - odpowiedział kapelusznik. - Jak zawsze, ciekaw jestem czy… Nagle bohater złapał się za głowę, gdyż usłyszał ten sam głos co w chwili śmierci i było go słyszeć wyraźniej: - Musisz mnie poznać… swoją przyszłość… żebyś nie zapomniał o… Yoruichi, Kisuke i Tessai widząc gościa w obecnym położeniu mocno się zaniepokoiła,gdzie największy z nich spytał się: - Nic panu nie jest, Rzegnicowski-dono? Kilka chwil później po ustaniu nawoływania, Adam trzymający się jeszcze za łepetyną, odpowiedział: - Ach… Ten głos… Znowu to coś siedzi w mojej głowie i chce, żebym go poznać czy jakoś tak… Po chwili zastanowienia Urahara odezwał się do Europejczyka: - Poznać… Wygląda na to, że masz swoją moc do odkrycia… - Moce?? Niby czemu miałbym je mieć? -mocno się zdziwił Adam. - Każda dusza jest wyjątkowa na swój sposób, ale niewielu nie wie, jak to zrobić. - Czy jest jakiś sposób?? - zapytał się z zainteresowaniem przybysz. - Jest, po pierwsze musisz nauczyć się podstawowych technik walki - wyliczał Kisuke. - Będzie ciężko, ale mam duuużżżoooo czas… - To się cieszę. Po drugie musisz poznać swoje Zanpakutō czyli katanę. - W jakim sensie? Ile ona waży? Czy lubi różowy kolor? Interesuje się myszami? - Nie… Poznać jego imię!! - zaśmiała się Yoruichi. - To znaczy, że miecze mają IMIONA?! - ciężko się zdziwił Polak. - Tak naprawdę, Zanpakutō rodzą się wraz z duszą, a ich moc jest różnorodna bez względu na charakter właściciela. - A ile to może potrwać? - Normalnie Shinigami w zależności od talentu od kilku miesięcy do lat… - AŻ TYLE?! - Ale ja mam specjalny trening, w którym będziesz dobrym wojownikiem oraz poznasz swój miecz za pięć miesięcy, o jeżeli Yoruichi się zgodzi… - powiedział sklepikarz patrząc się na ciemnoskórą osobę. - Oczywiście, że tak! I tak nie mam nic ciekawego do roboty - bez wahania odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - No dobra… Zgoda! Tylko, gdzie będziemy trenować? Będę musiał poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do spania. - Proszę się nie martwić, mamy miejsce na obie rzeczy - odpowiedział Tessai. - Jak to?! W tym budynku jest stanowczo za mało miejsca na ćwiczenia… - zdziwił się Adam. - No to będziesz BARDZO zaskoczony - tajemniczo uśmiechnęła się Yoruichi. Urahra wstał od stołu i podszedł do klapy na podłodze znajdującej się niedaleko od stołu. Otworzył je zapraszając gościa, aby nie wahał się przed wejściem do środka. Były to schody prowadzające w dół w bezkresną ciemność. Weszła cała czwórka w kolejności: Yoruichi, Tessai, Adami i Urahara. Po dwóch minutach schodzenia na dół, Adam z niedowierzaniem krzyknął do sklepikarza: - O JASNA CHOLERA!!! JAK TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ, DO KURWY NĘDZY??!! Szok Adama był uzasadniony, ponieważ zobaczył przed sobą ogromną przestrzeń pod budynkiem, która przypominała pustynię ze skalnymi półkami oraz posiadającą własne „bezchmurne niebo”. - Wiedziałam, że tak zareaguje! - uśmiała się Yoruichi z powodu miny Adama, który nie mógł się nadziwić widokiem i talentu do zaskakiwania właścicielka niewielkiego sklepiku. Po kilku minutach, gość w końcu opamiętał się i spytał się: - A co z noclegiem i wyżywieniem? - Zaraz przygotuję twoje miejsce do spania, Rzegnicowski-dono - odpowiedział ze spokojem Tessai. Po chwili wtrącił się Urahara: - Jeśli chodzi o wyżywienie, to generalnie dusze nie potrzebują tego, aby istnieć. Wystarczy im sama woda, ale Shinigami muszą jeść z dość prostej przyczyny, o której masz jakieś pojęcie o tym. Oprócz tego dostaniesz również Gigai. - Eeeee… Co znowu? Gajguj? - GIGAI… czyli tak zwany dom dla duszy. To ciało, dzięki któremu zregenerujesz swoje siły po dawce dużego bólu - odpowiedział sklepikarz. - Jestem zazwyczaj dość twardy, ale zobaczymy. Chcę wam jakoś się odwdzięczyć, tylko nie wiem jak… - Nie ma problemu. Możesz trochę pomóc w prowadzeniu sklepiku, jeżeli będziesz miał dość chęci na to… - Że jak?! Sądzisz, że jestem słaby?! Jeszcze się zdziwisz moją determinacją… - No i jak, zaczynamy? - wtrąciła się zniecierpliwiona Yoruichi będąc już gotowa na trening. - No dobra… No to lecimy z tym koksem! Epizod V - Pamiętliwość Tak przez sześć dni w tygodniu w ciągu pięciu miesięcy, Adam ciężko trenował z Shunshin (Błyskawiczną Bogini) walkę na miecze, wytrzymałość, siłę, refleks, Shunpo oraz kontrolowanie Reiatsu tak, aby jak najlepiej wychodziły mu przyszłe walki ze swoim Zanpakutō. W tym czasie Adam zmienił się znacząco. Dostał większej muskulatury, zapuścił zarost na brodzie i średniej wielkości wąsy, zapuścił włosy sięgające do ramion. W czasie dnia wolnego często rozmawiał ze wszystkimi osobami pracującymi w sklepie o historii Ichigo o byciu Shinigami i konstrukcji świata duchownego, pomagał w segregacji towarów lub zwiedzał Japonię, którą od dzieciństwa zawsze chciał zobaczyć. Gdy ktoś przychodził do sklepu, Adam natychmiastowo znikał w głąb budynku nie chcąc powodować paniki takiej jak w Soul Society z powodu bycia „prawie Arrancarem”. W czasie ostatniej części treningu siłowego, do Adama i Yoruichi trenujących w „sali treningowej” podszedł Urahara, który oświadczył: - No… Pierwsza część treningu zakończona sukcesem! - O tak! Jestem cholernie z siebie dumny! - odpowiedział Adam oglądając na swoje muskuły - Gdyby nie Yoruichi, pewnie jeszcze z dwa lata bym ćwiczył, aby uzyskać TAKIE efekty. - Oj, nie komplementuj mnie! - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - Kiedy pierwszy raz ciebie zobaczyłam w Soul Society, to pomyślałam, że jesteś wyjątkowy i trzeba sprawdzić, co z tego wyniknie. - Ciekawe… No dobra. Co dalej? - Musisz teraz użyć pozycji Jinzen, abyś mógł w końcu połączyć się z twoją kataną. Wystarczy położyć ją na kolanach i maksymalnie się na niej skupić, aby wejść do wewnętrznego świata - odpowiedział Urahara. - A jak długo to może potrwać? - Różnie, od kilkunastu godzin do tygodnia dzięki naszemu treningowi. - A normalnie kilka lat? - uśmiechnął się „mężczyzna”. - No przesadziłeś - zaśmiał się kapelusznik - Shinigami na to potrzebują kilka miesięcy po morderczych treningach, aby poznać duszę katany w cztery oczy! - W cztery oczy? To osoba? - bez zdziwienia stwierdził Polak. - To różnie wygląda. Może to być kobieta, mężczyzna, osoby, zwierzę i często mają nietypowy wygląd - wyjaśniła fioletowłosa postać. - Ok! Czas poznać Zanpakutō! - z pozytywnym nastawieniem krzyknął Rzegnicowski. Usiadłszy w pozycji tureckiej, położył broń tam, gdzie powinna być, zamknął oczy i zaczął mocno skupiać się na niej. Po kilku minutach medytacji, Adam wszedł do swojego świata, które wyglądało jak duże pomieszczenie z wiszącymi na ścianach obrazami a na pośrodku stało biurko w stylu z XIX wieku. „To chyba mój świat… Pieruńsko dziwnie wygląda… Jak jakaś galeria ze sztukami” - pomyślał bohater. W czasie rozglądania się zauważył, że część obrazów przedstawiało sceny z ludzkiego życia a reszta była pusta. Po chwili zobaczył leżącą na jedynym mebelku niebieską, grubą książkę i chciał ją otworzyć, gdy nagle usłyszał wyraźny, ten sam głos co wcześniej: - Widzę, że w końcu przyszedłeś… - No dobra. Pokaż się w końcu! Trochę to zaczyna wkurzać! - krzyknął Adam rozglądając się wokół siebie chcąc go znaleźć. - Niech tak będzie. Po chwili przed chłopakiem pojawiła się postać. Miała na sobie ciemnozielone ubranie, które przypominało kompletną marynarkę, czarno-zielone długie włosy sięgające do bioder, a na twarzy miał maskę. Była w kolorze szarym z sześcioma podłużnymi otworami, czarny pasek na pośrodku „twarzy” a z boku były widoczne zielone rysunki w kształcie krzyży. Trochę przypominało hełm z czasów Zakonu Krzyżackiego. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem tym, który nie pozwoli na to, żebyś zapomniał tego, co Ci odebrano. - Czemu nad tym Ci zależy? - po chwili zastanowienia nad sensem zdania spytał się „gość”. - Gdyż zabrano Tobie to, co powinno nadal trwać… - Czyli życie, tak? - Tak Adamie. Jak kiedyś jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, ale potrzeba czasu… - Niby do czego? A może wyjaśnisz mi jak zginąłem i kto mi to zrobił? - Nie możemy się spieszyć… Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Ale najpierw poznaj moje imię… Jestem Nomemori. Powiedziawszy to wyciągnął za pleców katanę, która zupełnie inaczej wyglądała niż ta leżąca na kolanach w tamtym świecie. Ostrze było poszerzone, gdzie miało dwie różne powierzchnie. Część tnąca była ząbkowana, która zakończona była dwoma o różnych długościach kolcami, natomiast część tępa miała pięć wgłębień w kształcie koła. Adam widząc broń Nomemoriego stwierdził: - Cholernie dziwny miecz… Jakie ma funkcję i jak go używać? Zanpakutō widząc zastanowienie u partnera powiedział: - Będziesz musiał wypowiedzieć specjalną komendę wraz z moim imieniem na końcu, abyśmy mogli walczyć wspólnie. - Dobra… A ta książka i obrazy… - Obrazy to zapisy Twoich dokonań w czasie swojego życia, a puste czekają na swój zapis. Książka to wyjście z tego świata, która zapisuje nasze rozmowy jako rozdziały… Za każdym razem, kiedy wyjdziesz z tego świata nie będzie obawy, że nasze spotkania znikną wraz z upływem czasu… - Aha. Jeszcze jedno zanim powiesz swoją komendę… Jak zginąłem? Nomemori po chwili namysłu odpowiedział mając przygnębiony głos: - Dwie istoty duchowe spowodowały tą tragedię. Byli to walczący ze sobą o bezpieczeństwo podróżujących do nieba… - Huh? Co to ma z… - Sōsa suru! - krzyknął Zanpakutō, gdzie w tym momencie błysnęło jasne niebieskie światło i pojawił się silny wiatr, który otworzył leżącą na biurku książkę. Po chwili umysł Adama znalazł się z powrotem w swoim ciele mocno otworzywszy oczy. Nagle usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos: -Adam? I jak tam sprawy? - Yoruichi… O kurna. Moje gnaty, jak długo medytowałem? - widząc dziewczynę zaczął powoli wstawać. - Dokładnie tydzień. - Że jak? Ale ten czas szybko zleciał… - Tak bywa. No pokaż, co odkryłeś! Bohater wstał, wyprostował się i wytrzepawszy się z kurzu, wyciągnął swoją katanę wymawiając komendę: - Sōsa suru, Nomemori! (Manipuluj, Pamięć!) Po chwili broń zmieniła się tak, jak w wewnętrznym świecie, zaskakując Yoruichi, która po chwili stwierdziła: - Nigdy nie widziałam takiej formy Zanpakutō, które ma dwie różne strony ostrza… A jaką ma moc? - Tego chyba muszę się sam dowiedzieć… A tak przy okazji. Co to znaczy: „walczący ze sobą o bezpieczeństwo podróżujących do nieba”? Po chwili namysłu, kobieta odpowiedziała: - Pewnie chodzi o Hollowa i Shinigami, ponieważ walczą o ludzkie dusze chcące dostać się do Soul Society. A o co chodzi? - A więc to jeden z tych narwańców zniszczyło moje życie… Bez względu na to, jak długo będę szukał, to dorwę tego sukinsyna i go osobiście rozszarpię go na drobne pastereczki!!! - ponuro i zdecydowanie powiedział Adam mając poważną minę. - Skoro tak mówisz, to… Po chwili do rozmowy wtrącił się kapelusznik, który widząc uwolnioną katanę Rzegicowskiego, radośnie stwierdził: - Ah… Adam-san już odkrył Shikai! Drugi etap uważam za zakończony! - Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak poprawnie używać mojego Zanpakutō… - powiedział spokojnie Polak. - A więc, musisz trenować teraz tak długo, aż zrozumiesz sens jego przeobrażenia. To jedyna droga i czas na to jest nieograniczony. - No dobra. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy zgraną ekipą - zwrócił się do swojej katany. Epizod VI - Wkrótce Epizod VII - Wkrótce Najciekawsze cytaty *(Kenpachi Zaraki w czasie zebrania): "Phi... Tylko jeden? Ja się nie piszę. Zanim się rozkręcę, będzie po zabawie."Epizod I *(Adam Rzegnicowski pierwszy raz w Soul Society): "Bez jaj... Jestem samurajem, czy co?! Kilka minut i takie wyposażenie... Dziwne te niebo." *(Jak powyżej po incydencie w wiosce): "No dobra. Rozważmy moje położenie. Jestem sam, bez wsparcia, bez rodziny. Mam jakiś dziwny uniform i broń. Nikt mnie nie rozumie i uciekają jak mnie zobaczą. Innymi słowy, jestem w gównianej sytuacji i chyba gorzej być nie może."Epizod II *(Suì-Fēng widząc Adama): "Kto to jest? Ma małą maskę, prawie niewidoczną. Ale on ma strój nieprzypominający uniform Shinigami ani Arrancara. A jeszcze ten język? Kompletnie nie mogę go zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi... A reiatsu ma zbliżone do Arrancara, ale też nie do końca. Lecz bez względu na to, muszę go wyeliminować, aby nie sprawiał problemów." *(Kisuke Urahara do Adama): "To cukierek modyfikujący język mówiony jaki i usłyszany zastępując ten oryginalny. Teraz nauczyłeś się języka japońskiego w zaledwie kilka sekund, nieźle co?"Epizod III *(Jak powyżej o ukrytych mocach dusz): "Każda dusza jest wyjątkowa na swój sposób, ale niewielu nie wie, jak to zrobić."Epizod IV *(Nomemori do Adama w wewnętrznym świecie): "Dwie istoty duchowe spowodowały tą tragedię. Byli to walczący ze sobą o bezpieczeństwo podróżujących do nieba..."Epizod V *(Adam do Yoruichi Shihōin o dowiedzeniu się przyczyny jego śmierci): "A więc to jeden z tych narwańców zniszczyło moje życie... Bez względu na to, jak długo będę szukał, to dorwę tego sukinsyna i osobiście rozszarpię go na drobne pastereczki!!!" Odniesienia